Solve for $x$ : $4\sqrt{x} - 8 = 2\sqrt{x} + 6$
Answer: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(4\sqrt{x} - 8) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 8 = 6$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 8) + 8 = 6 + 8$ $2\sqrt{x} = 14$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{14}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 7$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 7 \cdot 7$ $x = 49$